Clavo que saca otro Clavo
by Blueflower21
Summary: Mi primer SongFic. Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdias, clavo que saca otro clavo, tu medicina soy con la que tu olvidaste a la que querias y a la que amaras, ya lo sabía. Y aun sabiendo todo eso Mimi no podia dejar de amarlo.


Clavo que Saca otro Clavo

**Es mi primer songfic con la canción de Paty Cantú-Clavo que saca otro clavo. Ya tenia esta idea en mente y al fin la publico, no es un final feliz pero tampoco uno triste. No me malentiendan, amo los finales felices pero quería que este fic se basara en el final que me gustaría que tuviera esta canción pues como dicen, a la imaginación darle vuelo :D asi que espero que mi imaginación sea suficiente para llenar sus expectativas. Gracias y buen provecho, chicos ;)**

**PD: en este fic se muestra a una Mimi que cambia de inocente a madura pero sin perder ni un gramo de su pureza y a un Matt egoísta pero no por eso malo solo que a veces se pasa hahaha y lo más chistoso! UN TAI MADURO hahahaha es que me encanta ponerlo haciendo idioteces pero en este fic se mostrara cuanto ese cabezón se preocupa por sus amigos y hace entrar en razón a nuestra bella no les digo mas :X solo que 100% MIMATO ;)**

Mimi´s POV

_Ya lo sabía_, no iba a funcionar, fui una tonta al pensar que era la primera, la única, la que lo podía hacer cambiar de opinión acerca de "las de mi tipo" como él lo dijo.

Al escuchar esas horribles palabras salir de sus labios mi corazón dejo de conocer la esperanza, la alegría y quizás el amor; un huracán de sentimientos se revolvió en mi interior al digerir esas crueles palabras salir de…él, mi novio, o mejor dicho futuro ex novio.

**Flashback**

_Me dirigía a paso rápido para poder felicitarlo por su asombroso desempeño en el partido de football y agradecerle por su dedicación del gol que marcó el paso de West Odaiba High a la final. Me sentía la novia más orgullosa del mundo ¿Quién no lo estaría sabiendo que posee al chico más guapo y talentoso del colegio? Al pensar en esto, mientras seguía corriendo, sonreí._

_Yamato Ishida era mi posesión más preciada._

-Yamato tienes que parar con esto-_era la voz del capitán del equipo, el mejor amigo de mi mejor amiga, Taichi Yagami. El que había llevado al colegio a muchas victorias, sin mencionar el poseedor de un cuerpo asombroso gracias al football._

_Iba a entrar sin permiso al restroom de los chicos pero Taichi sonaba tan serio que pensé en esperar que terminaran de hablar. Recalco no quería escuchar la conversación, bueno, solo un poco, es decir; me di la vuelta para esperar a Matt pero…_

-¡Tienes que dejar de jugar con ella de esa manera!- _¿Dejar de jugar con ella? ¿La pelota? Esas palabras y el tono de Tai hicieron que mis piernas perdieran su curso de movimiento, paré en seco. Por alguna extraña razón tuve miedo y posé mi mano en mi corazón como para pedirle que se calmara…ya lo sabía._

-Ella sabía mi posición desde el principio, sabia a lo que se metía.

**Ya lo sabía tu alma rota tu biografía de amor,**

**Me lo advertías, no hay sincronía**

**Fue cosa mía, la fantasía **

**De enamorarte algún día yo…**

_El tono frio y seco con el que Matt dijo eso hizo que las lagrimas se asomaran a mis ojos, queriendo desbordar un río que ya sabía volvería desembocar una y otra vez por la misma estúpida razón._

_Él no me amaba, yo ya sabía las condiciones del juego pero…_

-Mimi es como una hermana para mí, no dejare que sigas con este juego que solamente la lastima. Matt te quiero muchísimo, hermano pero lo que haces es incorrecto dile de una vez que esto se termina aquí.

_No podía ver la expresión del rostro de Tai pero en ese momento tenia ganas de que me abrazara como lo hacia últimamente, su abrazo era de apoyo por mi situación con Matt._

-Desde un principio le advertí que aunque me gustara había alguien que ya ocupaba mi corazón y mi mente, pero tú sabes que decirle que no era imposible. Es de ese tipo de chicas que me parecen insoportables, mimadas, lloronas, escandalosas y muy caprichosas, pero me encantaba por eso pensé que…

**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías**

**Clavo que saca otro clavo, tu medicina**

**Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías**

**Y a la que amaras**

**Ya lo sabía**

-¿Te estas escuchando? estas usando a Mimi para olvidar a Yuuki. ¡Para con esto Matt! Mimi ya tuvo suficiente de esta basura.

-¡Basta Taichi! ¡Mis problemas con Mimi son míos y de ella, tú no tienes nada que opinar así que no te metas!

-Claro que me importa, todo lo que tenga que ver con mis amigos es asunto mío, te guste o no.

-¿No crees que ya esta demasiado grande para tomar sus decisiones? Si ella quiere seguir con esta estupidez pues por mi no hay problema, la única que se engaña con esta relación, que no es mas que una mentira, es ella. Además ya debería salir de su cuento de mundo rosa y fantasías ¿no? Tal vez esto le ayude a madurar.

-¡Yamato eres un idiota!…

_La voz de Tai me indico que la pelea estaba apunto de comenzar y soy una idiota por querer defender al que más me lastima._

-¡No Tai, no le pegues por favor!

_Ni siquiera supe como llegue del pasillo a estar en frente de Matt, que estaba acorralado en los casilleros por el agarre de Tai, quien lo miraba con una furia inmensa, parecía que me empujaría para poder golpearlo con libertad. Solo bajo su puño, agarro su mochila y mientras se alejaba dijo._

-No siempre estaré aquí para defenderte, ya es tiempo que analices ¿que es más importante para ti? ¿tú dignidad o Matt?

_Y con estas últimas palabras se fue, dejándonos en silencio y a mí con un hueco de arrepentimiento por haberme metido. Sabía que Matt se lo merecía y aunque lo odiara en estos momentos sabia que una palabra suya y me tenia en sus manos. Soy una estúpida y me odio por eso._

_Lagrimas empezaron a bajar por mi mejilla, me encontraba cabizbaja, Matt me abrazo por la espalda pero me di cuenta que su abrazo no me hacia bien, su abrazo…me lastimaba._

**Ya lo sabía**

**Que esta guerra estaba pérdida, perdón**

**Fue culpa mía**

**Yo me mentía**

**Fue una ironía, la fantasía**

**De enamorarte algún día yo…**

_-¿Que es más importante para ti? ¿tú dignidad o Matt? _

_Las palabras de Taichi no solo se quedaron grabadas en mi mente sino que también en mi corazón._

**Fin Flashback**

-Mimi…Mimi…Mimi ¡MIMI!

La voz de Sora me saco de ese incidente que había ocurrido el viernes. Desde ese entonces no he hablado con Matt, no conteste sus llamadas ni respondí sus mensajes sabía que hoy, Lunes me buscaría para disculparse decir que fue un idiota y que estaría más pendiente de mi. ¿A que estaba jugando? Él no me quiere y yo, en cambio, lo quiero demasiado.

-Lo siento Sora, este fin de semana no fue el mejor de todos. Sin contar que mi madre hizo uno de sus inventos de comida, pastel de atún así que primero, muerta de hambre.

Las dos reímos ya que cada vez que hablábamos de los inventos gastronómicos de mi madre se nos venia el recuerdo de Sora aguantando las ganas de vomitar mientras mi madre le pedía su opinión acerca de su comida. Sonreí, mi mejor amiga podía hacer que me olvidara que era un ser humano al que le tocaba sufrir al poner los pies en la tierra. Irónico ¿no?

Y más irónico fue encontrar a Matt buscándome. Se acercó a nosotras y pidió hablar conmigo.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Dijo con esa cara llena de culpa.

**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías**

**Clavo que saca otro clavo, tu medicina**

**Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías**

**Y a la que amaras**

**Ya lo sabía**

-Buscare a Tai.

Sora no podía estar sin su mejor amigo; si le preguntásemos a quien prefiere, a Tai o a mí, lo preferiría a él ¿Cómo no? Desde niños tiene un amor único, ese amor que a mi me hubiese gustado conocer.

-¿Qué quieres?

Pregunte cortante, no tenia ganas de hablar con él además de que la gente se estaba parando a observar a "la pareja perfecta" en lo que parecía ser una discusión. Me tomo por el brazo con un agarre muy fuerte, le susurre entre dientes "me estas lastimando" mientras me guiaba al patio trasero del colegio. Observe a Sora junto a Tai mirándome como queriendo ayudarme, ya sabían que venía después pero, les hice un gesto con la cabeza de que yo lo manejaría.

Yamato, observaba tu mirada decidida llena de una pizca de esperanza y seguridad. Sonreí, esta vez no iba a ser como lo esperabas.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? ¿Por qué no me contestas las llamadas ni los mensajes?

Suspire para calmarme, su tono de voz enojado me irrito en un instante y me hizo preguntarme si así había sido siempre. Siempre que peleábamos por la misma razón Matt se convertía en el chico frio, insensible e indiferente que me atrajo pero por alguna razón, su actitud me cansó y estaba enojada, sí muy enojada pero conmigo. Matt siempre me había tratado de esa manera, sus besos eran secos y posesivos, con mucho que desear en cuanto a sentimiento, pero mi corazón actuaba junto con mi mente para transformarlos en besos cálidos y amorosos.

-Yamato ¿Qué me gusto de ti?

Pensé en voz alta pero me alegro el hecho de que lo hubiese escuchado.

-…

Su silencio me dio a entender que sabia muy bien de lo que estaba hablando y que esta discusión no seria como las pasadas.

-Exacto, nada. Lo que me gustaba de ti era la idea que yo misma forme de un Matt tierno y preocupado por mi.

Empecé a reír, parecía loca lo sé, pero es que estaba feliz al fin lo había logrado había salido de ese abismo que yo misma había cavado y en el cual Matt me quería mantener.

-Mimi ¿de que estas hablando, princesa?

Se acercó a mí para abrazarme, here we go again.

**Y no tiene remedio, no**

**Fui solo el intermedio, yo**

**Me duele y es así…**

**Yo para ti…**

-No esta vez Matt- dije con una sonrisa- puedes ir a buscar a Yuuki y ¡fuck her if you want to!

-Mimi por favor, de verdad, esta vez serás solo tú. No mas Yuuki eso era lo que quería decirte, lograste llenar mi mente y mi corazón. Princesa, este fin de semana sin tus llamadas y cariñitos me sentí solo, me di cuenta que eres más importante de lo que creía.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo de sinceridad, agarro mi mano y me sonrió con ternura y me beso en la frente. Ese gesto me pareció muy lindo, me abrazo y estuvimos así por unos segundos pero yo no soy como él, yo no puedo engañarlo.

-Matt…

-Shhh no arruines el momento, amo estar así…contigo.

Esas palabras me sorprendieron y tuve ganas de llorar pero de tristeza, lo que tanto estuve esperando por dos meses había llegado en el momento menos indicado.

**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías**

**Clavo que saca otro clavo, tu medicina**

**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías**

**Clavo que saca otro clavo, tu medicina**

**Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías**

**Y a la que amaras**

**Ya lo sabía x3**

-Matt…

Deshizo el abrazo y sostuvo mi rostro con mucha delicadeza mientras limpiaba una de mis lágrimas traicioneras.

-Mimi, no llores por favor. Sé que te hice esperar mucho por mi decisión pero no me arrepiento de lo que pasamos…

-Matt, no…

-Gracias Mimi, eres la chica con el corazón más grande que conozco y te prometo que jamás te volveré a hacer pasar por tanto dolor. Fui un egoísta al no ponerme en tu posición, debí olvidar a Yuuki primero para después poder estar contigo.

-Matt, yo también me di cuenta de algo-me aleje de él.

-Mimi dejemos eso para otro día ahora estamos felices al fin.

Ese comentario me hizo dudar de sus palabras anteriormente, Matt ya sabia lo que trataba de decir.

-No Matt-dije con firmeza-te quiero tanto que no seria capaz de hacerte pasar por lo que yo pase.

-¿de que estas hablando?

Vi confusión y dolor en su ojos, me dolió pero al mismo tiempo me gusto verlo de esa manera, al menos un poquito de lo que yo sentí el sentiría.

-De que no volveremos a estar juntos…jamás.

No le iba a dar explicaciones, no se las merecía así que me di la vuelta para acompañar a los chicos en el almuerzo pero su mano fría me detuvo.

-¿quieres decir que no me dejaras intentarlo?

Aleje mi brazo de su agarre.

-Quiero decir, que no volveré a sufrir mientras tú lo intentas.

Quería irme lo mas pronto posible de ahí, nunca fui buena para decir adiós y menos cuando se trataba de un corazón que dependía de mi felicidad para ser feliz. Retome mi camino pero Matt me volvió a detener.

-Lo siento, sé que hice mal pero…

-Matt, por favor no…

-Déjame terminar. Sé que hice mal pero, te lo pido, no digas jamás.

Vi tristeza en sus ojos pero no iba a ceder, Matt no era para mí y gracias a Tai me di cuenta que yo era demasiado buena para él. Con mi mano rocé delicadamente su mejilla.

-Matt "jamás" no significa que no nos volveremos a ver o que no seremos amigos.

-Yo no quiero ser tu amigo.

Y con estas ultimas palabras me acerco a el bruscamente y me beso. Fue mi primer beso con Matt, el primer beso con sentimiento cabe recalcar, fue mejor de lo imaginado, mejor de lo que mi corazón y mi mente lo procesaban. Fue cálido, tierno, suave, en fin, único. Para mi mala suerte por falta de aire nos separamos él sonrió esperando, quizás, un cambio de opinión pero, como dije anteriormente, estaba decidida, Yamato Ishida no me volvería a hacer sufrir incluso aunque demostrara ser sincero y tierno.

-El mejor beso que he recibido-los dos reímos ante este comentario. Me encantaba verlo reír, era la única vez que Matt se mostraba tal cual era y lo que mas me gustaba era ser la causa de su sonrisa.

-Nos vemos.

Dije finalmente.

-Espera, no hay cambio de opinión.

-Mmmm…no lo creo. Mi decisión es final.

**Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías**

**Y a la que amaras**

**Y nunca se iría.**

Le dedique una sonrisa y esta vez me asegure de caminar rápido para que no volviera a detenerme, un beso más de esos y me convencería. Mientras me alejaba me gire a observarlo y sonreí al darme cuenta de la mirada que su rostro poseía era una de que lo intentaría. Yamato Ishida lucharía por estar conmigo y yo lucharía por que le costara lograrlo, no me convencería tan fácilmente. Seguí mi camino con un último pensamiento.

_Matt eras mi posesión más preciada y no me arrepiento de que lo hayas sido, gracias a ti puedo caminar bajo nubes y no sobre ellas._

**FIN**

**Awwww! Me gusto muchisimooo! No solo porque sea mi fic jejejeje pero la verdad que si esta bonito! Y ya saben como que parece que este songfic tiene una secuela ¿no? Pero eso depende de cuantos reviews me dejen :D vale digamos que es justo; no puedo hacer secuela si no sé si fue del agrado de mi valioso público asi que por favor REVIEWS y en la secuela se los agradeceré a cada uno ya que cada comment es diferente y especial porque contiene su opinión acerca de el fic que es muy importante para mi! En serio! Bueno sin mas besos y abrazos! **

**PD: a lo que están leyendo mi fic anterior les pido disculpas por no continuarlo la inspiración para ese fic no me ha llegado y la verdad si que quiero terminarlo pero no mediocremente asi que les informo que lo reescribire ya que quiero incluir nuevas ideas y borrar algunas que ya no me parecen o simplemente enriquecerlas. :D gracias!**


End file.
